


Don’t you see, I’m the narrator and this is just the prologue.

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Series: The Princess and The Mad Hatter [1]
Category: Jefferson The Mad Hatter, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: Song of the title : The Only Difference Between Martyrdom, Panic! At The Disco





	Don’t you see, I’m the narrator and this is just the prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the title : The Only Difference Between Martyrdom, Panic! At The Disco

**Storybrooke, 2016**

 

Emma walked with a purpose towards the edge of the forest, Hook glued to her steps. The young blond woman was pissed off, decided to found, faster as she can the magic creature, potentially dangerous, according to Gold, which abruptly flown away from an item from his shop, creating a huge mess on its way out. Cars were turned, windows broken, and a mysterious purple trail shown the way to follow it, the savior immediately rush after that thing to avoid it to make new damages, her boyfriend just behind her.

 

Once on the edge of the wood, they both scanned the surrounding area to find their prey.

 

“Look, there is something over there”, pointed Emma, walking slowly to not frighten the figure she had spotted.

 

The form on the ground didn’t have anything of a monster or a magic creature, she noticed once she was closer to it. It was a human being, more exactly a young woman, leaning on her stomach, the side of her face buried inside the feathers and the wet ground of the forest. Long light brown hair strewed with ginger strands were falling on her left shoulder, and with the shape of her body, Emma immediately noticed that the young woman on the ground was pregnant, and probably close to the end. Hook observed the set back scene, watching Emma gently pull away the unknown woman hair from her face and looking for her hand to take her pulse.

 

“Bloody Hell !”, suddenly exclaim the pirate while placing his right hand on his mouth, eyes wide open in a state of shock,  
“What’s happening ?”, asked Emma, “Do you know her ?”  
“Aye, love. I know her… She’s my princess.”  
“What ?! What… What do you mean your princess ?”  
“Not my princess in that way. It’s my princess, the one from the kingdom I come from. But, I thought she was dead a long time ago…”  
“Wait a minute, if I understand well, she’s the one you were talking with Liam in the Underworld ? The one you asked for news ?”  
“Aye, that’s her”, he answered. How is she ? Is she alive ?”  
“She seems to be okay.”, Emma told him grabbing her wrist. But she really breathes slowly, we need to take her to the hospital.”

 

Emma gently turned the young woman on her back. She pulled off some other hair, in order to see her face’s details. If she really was a princess, as Killian said, she had the beauty but not really the looks. Her clothes were very simple, but Emma’s gaze stopped on the young woman’s face, she couldn’t see her eyes color, but judging only by looking at the thin lines of her sweet face, her little nose and her little mouth of the color of a pink rosebud, Emma didn’t doubt that this young person, who she thought was not even thirty, had something noble.

 

While Killian bend for pick up his long-lost friend and took her gently into his arms, while paying attention to not scratch his hook in the thin skin of her back, Emma was thinking about what to do.

 

“If she’s a princess, and considering her state”, Emma said, pointing at the young woman’s belly, “She might have a prince somewhere. We need a prince. Her prince. If she was cursed, I suppose she’s going to need a true love kiss to wake up.”’  
“Oh no Love, that not how it works with her”, Hook answered with a smirk. “Believe me, it’s not a prince she needs.”  
“If it’s not a prince she needs”, sighed Emma completely in disbelief, “What does she need ?”  
“A hatter.”


End file.
